lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Demonic Mortal Kombat 9 PS3 Download
'The Demonic Mortal Kombat 9 PS3 Download ' Hello my name is Jake, You may remember me from my last story "The Demonic Possessed Mortal Kombat II Cartridge". Well after converting to Street Fighter, Tekken, Soul Calibour, & Super Smash Bros. I decided that they were not as good as Mortal Kombat so after hearing that Mortal Kombat X is only coming out in 7 days. I decided that even though what happened to me with the very evil demonic piece of shit Red SNES, and corrupted version of Mortal Kombat II. That I would give the MK series another go another try. Maybe something as evil as last time wouldn't happen to me this time around. I mean it has been 4 years. Yes the Mail Man, Shao Kahnix & Kintaro gave me nonstop nightmares for 2 years straight after the 2nd year though the nightmares had come to a halt. So in 2014 when Mortal Kombat X was announced, I thought about giving the series another try. So seeing as I was pumped up for MKX I decided I wanted to play the game that I skipped the one that I was pumped up for 4 years ago but didn't dare to even go near it Mortal Kombat 2011 or as most fans of the series simply just call it "MK9". So I went on Amazon.com and searched up MK9 for PS3. I couldn't find any of them for some odd reason. Usually Amazon has just about anything you wanted to search up and buy but not this day. I then went to Ebay they didn't have any copies either, At this point I was getting very angry. I mean I could find some Xbox 360 copies but no fucking PS3 ones like come on WTF!!. I then called my local GameStop to ask them if they had any copies of MK9 for PS3 and they said "No but we do have tons of them for the Xbox 360" I didn't have an XB360 anymore I burnt that in the same fire I burnt that evil piece of shit Super NES that just about ruined my life. I switched over to PS3 later that same year. So then it dawned on me. On the PSN store was the only way I was going to be able to download MK9. So I went on the PSN Store via my PS3 and searched up Mortal Kombat and 2 results came up! I was like "Finally" 20 Dollars for both the Standard Game or the Complete Edition. I decided to get the Complete Edition as it was the same price. I mean hey with the Complete Edition you do get 4 DLC Characters and classic skins for the male & female ninjas. So I then drove out to my local GameStop and bought a 20 dollar PSN Gift Card. I then quickly drove back to my house in excitement to play this game that I skipped 4 years prior. I logged back onto the PSN Store went to MK9 Complete Edition bought the game and the download began. First it downloaded all of the DLC then the game took 5 hours to download and install. I have no idea why it took that fucking long, but when it was all done it was time to play some MK9! HELL YEAH! When I launched the game the usual stuff came up the Nether Realm logo, the Warner Bros. logo ya know the usual things. Then when I looked at the Nether Realm logo I noticed something very horrifying it was Scorpion his skin was melting and his eyeballs were sliding out of his eye sockets then he just melted. After this it then took me to the title screen where it showed Scorpion & Sub-Zero getting ready to fight as the game normally did. I thought this was very strange how it was normal but then I looked at the Mortal Kombat Dragon Logo and there was a Pentagram in the logo! I was freaked the fucked out! But I shook it off. I then proceeded to the main menu, where the usual stuff like Arcade, & Story were then I decided that I just didn't wanna jump straight into the story mode. I just wanted to play some Arcade with my favorite character Sub-Zero. I chose Sub-Zero but there was something off when I did. The moment I chose Sub-Zero every character slot on the select screen kept changing from The Mail Man, to Kintaro to Shao Kahnix. I was like "Oh my god not again" It then threw me to the battle plan which again like before showed nothing. Then I was thrown in a match against the Mail Man. There he was he was the same Mail Man from before the same one from the other game but this time he wasn't in 16 bit anymore he was in 1080p HD!. He had on the same all red outfit from before but this time with more blood stains. He had 6 burn scars on his face now. The background was the same as before, flaming dead bodies, meteors, melting skin, acid, lava, hyper realistic HD blood, deadly beasts in the background. I was scared out of my fucking mind. I defeated the Mail Man by spamming Sub-Zero's freeze move and slide kick. Then I finished him off with Sub-Zero's first MK9 fatality titled "Have an Ice Day" where he freezes their lower half then rips off the top half. Just like before, all my matches were against the Mail Man I did the same strategy for each of the fights. Freeze move & slide kick . Then after defeating the Mail Man for the final time I got to a 1 on 2 match against Kintaro & Goro. They were much larger than they were in the original game. Then I heard the voice the loud demonic voice of yes you guessed it. Shao Kahnix! He told me that If I lost just 1 round out of 5 against Kintaro & Goro he would kill me and my entire family. I managed to somehow defeat Kintaro & Goro without losing once. I used Sub Zero's usual spammer friendly moves. Just like he did last time Shao Kahnix then pulled me into the game and instead of looking like Sub-Zero I looked like myself and had Sub-Zero's moves. Shao Khanix then said "Well you little motherfucker, it's been 4 years since we last met Muahahahaha, You have to defeat me 20 rounds if you wanna escape this demonic version of MK9" Throughout each of the 20 rounds I was able to defeat Shao Kahnix I continued to use Sub-Zero's moves. Then after the 20th round I heard a FINISH HIM!!! I then ripped off Shao Kahnix's arms, legs, then his head, then he exploded into thousands of pieces I was suddenly out of the game and back into my living room. I thought to myself how could something like this still haunt me? How could lightning strike twice like this? I then put my PS3 in my oven burnt the console to a crisp went to GameStop and cancelled my MK X pre-order. I will never EVER play another Mortal Kombat game in my life. I'm sticking to Street Fighter, Tekken, Soul Calibour, & Super Smash Bros. Mortal Kombat is one series I would never give a 3rd try. ____________ The End ___________ Category:Vidya games Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki